The present invention relates to an automatic seat position adjusting assembly which can memorize a suitable seat position for an operator, and which can adjust automatically a seat position to the memorized suitable seat position even when the seat was previously displaced. The automatic seat position adjusting assembly includes a longitudinal seat adjusting mechanism, a seat recliner adjusting mechanism, a front portion lifting mechanism, a rear portion lifting mechanism, a controller means and a manual switch. Movement of these adjusting mechanisms is controlled by the controller means in accordance with an operation of the manual switch.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the controller means of the automatic seat position adjusting assembly.
A conventional automatic seat position adjusting assembly is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Show a 60-104432. This Japanese patent application discloses a controller means of the automatic seat position adjusting assembly. The controller means prevents a memory means from memorizing undesirable seat positions, so that the controller means prevents a motor for adjusting a position of a seat from damage by an undesirable adjustment of seat position.
However, when the controller means receives an undesirable output signal (e.g., when a vehicle speed sensor is damaged by a break of a connecting wire) the conventional automatic seat position adjusting assembly automatically adjusts the seat position in accordance with the received undesirable signal.